


Pretty in Pink

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOMI, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Kiyoomi in Maid Outfit and thigh highs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Suits, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kiyoomi's lacy outfit is thin, but Atsumu's patience wears thinner.or in which Kiyoomi has been a bad maid and deserves some good punishment.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> written for #bottomiweek2021 prompts:
> 
> Day 1: Lingerie, Day 2: Suits, and Day 6: Degradation.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so apologies if there are grammar lapses. Mind the tags before reading and proceed with caution. ;) Have a spicy and bottomi week, hornies! <3

The lace digs harsh red lines into Kiyoomi’s thighs, silk stockings running the length of his legs and under pink stilettos, and a tiny white bow attaching them to his garters. Above them lay pink panties that show beneath the hem of his dress, frills of an underskirt also sticking out, but never long enough to conceal the low dips of the garters. A white apron wraps around his waist, and above that rosy cloth drapes his narrow shoulders with a tiny choker tied around his neck. For the finishing touches, Kiyoomi locks into place lace cuffs, complete with pink bows that rest on top that drifts in the air as he moves.  
  
He fiddles just slightly with his choker, sliding the floral emblem to the left and right, before turning back and facing the counter. The tight sleeves of the dress cut into the skin of his arm as he reaches for a glass on one of the higher shelves.  
  
It isn’t a second later that he hears, “Do you need some help with that?” And there isn’t enough time to move before something hard presses up against his back, a long arm reaching above him. He knows exactly who it is.

  
  
“A-Atsumu,” Kiyoomi stutters after the cup is in his hand, spinning around and clutching the glass to his chest with a pretty blush spreading on his cheeks.

  
  
Atsumu is wearing a black suit, sleek against his muscles and slimming in color. They act like a second skin on his thighs and his white button down hugs his body until there’s almost nothing left to the imagination. His blond hair falls over his eyes the same way Kiyoomi’s black fringe does, and he emits the ambiance of a million dollar man playing for high stakes with all the confidence in the world.  
  
He smirks, using his thumb and forefinger to pluck the cup from Kiyoomi’s hands and sets it down on the counter. Something about the dark swirls of his eyes ignites the heat in Kiyoomi’s belly, revs up the thrum of his heart beating in his chest and the anticipation hums in his bones.  
  
Atsumu steps even closer, thigh cutting in between Kiyoomi’s, spreading them apart with his knees, and leans so that he’s trapped in strong arms and thick lips are so tantalizingly close to his ear. “You look so fucking sexy in that outfit,” he breathes out, and Kiyoomi’s eyes flutter at the hot breath hitting him. “It makes me want to do naughty things to you.”  
  
Kiyoomi’s cock starts to strain in the confines of his panties. “Like what, Atsu?”  
  
“Like bend you over my knee,” he moves closer and their chests press together. “And spank you.” Atsumu moves one hand to clutch at Kiyoomi’s tiny waist. “Tell you what a bad maid you’ve been.” Kiyoomi tries his hardest not to buck for any sort of friction against Atsumu's thighs. “For making me want to fuck you so badly.”  
  
Atsumu’s hand makes its way down Kiyoomi’s thigh, over smooth skin, thick lace, and sheer stockings, until it can curl around the back of his knee and pull. Kiyoomi is now hard as a rock, panties stretching over the curve of his cock. When Atsumu pulls his leg to wrap around his waist, he brushes up against the other’s slacks and sucks in a deep gasp. “M-Miya, we shouldn’t—”  
  
“I like it when you call me Atsumu,” he breathes out, lips dragging over Kiyoomi’s cheek as he pulls back so that they’re face to face.  
  
His vision darts between Atsumu’s eyes, full of lust and wonder and passion that burns brighter than the sun, and his lips, which whisper such dirty things to him and yet he still wants to grab him by the tie and pull him and kiss him harder than anyone has ever kissed before. “Atsumu.”  
  
That’s the final pluck of the strings of Atsumu’s sanity before he’s diving into Kiyoomi, surging forward to finally claim his lips and hold onto his leg so tightly that he knows there will be bruises tomorrow, and that’s how he wants it. He wants to _own_ Kiyoomi, scrape him, bruise him, mark him. His hips don’t stay stagnant with the carnal impulse thrashing inside him, either, and by the time he’s licking into Kiyoomi’s mouth he’s rutting, grinding their cocks together so that delicious heat licks at both of their arousals.  
  
“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans, and he picks up their pace, moving against Kiyoomi until he’s reaching for Atsumu’s shoulders for some type of purchase, something to hold onto so that he doesn’t fly away with all the bliss heating his body and turning him into an inflated balloon of need.  
  
Atsumu resumes kissing him, tongue running over the seam of his mouth until he’s panting and breathless, only one name running through his head and countless wants controlling his body. One of Kiyoomi’s hands snakes its way up his neck, over the beads of sweat already rolling down burning flesh, and into the tendrils of his hair. He tugs harshly on Atsumu’s hair, makes him emit these small little keens that imitate whimpers; makes him grind harder and kiss hotter until they explode in a tangled mess of limbs and hearts.  
  
“I want your cock, Miya,” Kiyoomi murmurs against his lips, skirt bunched up to his stomach and the tip of his length peeking from pink panties, forming dark red spots from beads of precome. “I want you inside me.”  
  
Atsumu’s hold on Kiyoomi’s leg loosens, and it falls back to the ground as he pushes himself off Kiyoomi. Rough fingers pull at his tie, untying it until it’s barely dangling from around his collar. His jacket and shirt are strewn messily on his body, buttons undone already from rough movements. 

“Bend over, baby,” he orders, and Kiyoomi is quick to comply. The sharp edge of the counter hurts his stomach, even more when Atsumu leans over him again, dick pressing into the top of his thigh. “And what did I tell you about calling me Miya?”  
  
He has his mouth open, ready to spout some type of apology, when a smack lands on his ass. It springs tears in his eyes, the way the pain sears and nips at his flesh. He’s sure his backside is already as red as his face.  
  
“You look so pretty in pink, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu coos, hand massaging the area he just hit before pulling his arm back and doing it again. He enjoys the way it cracks throughout the room. “So beautiful.”  
  


“Atsumu, please,” Kiyoomi begs as the tears spill over and run down his blushing cheeks. “Please fuck me.”  
  


He thinks he made Atsumu angry when the man walks away and out of the room without another word, and the calm before the storm settles upon the room. Kiyoomi stays still, doesn’t move a muscle, because he knows that if he does then Atsumu will be even madder when—if—he returns and he’ll be punished for it.

  
  
The moments Atsumu’s footsteps sound off again in the kitchen are spent in tense anticipation, hands and nerves bracing for whatever is coming, but the only things that hit him are Atsumu’s words.

  
  
_“You’re so beautiful, Omi.”_  
  


And then a finger is tracing up his thigh, breaking goosebumps out all over his body. It’s so light that he’s not ever sure Atsumu is touching him until the digit is hooking under the side of his panties and pulling them to the side. Atsumu’s other hand grabs his face harshly, nails cutting into him, and turns him so that he’s looking over his shoulder at Atsumu. 

  
“Watch me while I finger you,” he orders, gentle unlike his grip. 

  
Kiyoomi knows Atsumu likes to see him with tears in his eyes and streaks over his cheeks and arousal flushing his skin. He knows because even through his clothes, he can feel Atsumu’s cock twitch as he looks up to him with imploring eyes, and the cap of the lube is immediately popped.  
  
Atsumu also likes to draw it out; to tease him by outlining circles around his hole until he’s crying again, sobbing to be touched, to be filled. And that’s what he does now, one hand holding the panties to the side and the other with three fingers slicked.  
  
When the first one finally does enter him, he makes sure to let Atsumu know he appreciates it by moaning his name and keeping his head turned and his eyes dead center on him. He doesn’t wait long to push in the second, not stopping until they’re at the knuckle, and a long strip of fire burns its way up Kiyoomi’s spine. 

  
It hurts, sure, but the pain is what he likes best about it. The lucidity of it, the way it’s incredibly intense— the way it morphs into pleasure. He could come just with Atsumu’s fingers inside him, but he knows that tonight he wants— needs— something more.

  
  
And the third finger is no filler for it. It only adds more fuel to the fire, one that only Atsumu’s cock can extinguish.

  
  
“Are you ready, baby?” Atsumu asks after pulling out his hand and cleaning the three fingers off on his pants. 

  
Kiyoomi knows he doesn’t really want an answer, though.  
  
The slow unzipping of Atsumu’s pants has him bending his back so that his ass sticks out more, and his fingers twist around the bend of the counter when he hears a belt hit the ground with a thud. What he hears next is the low whisper of a growl right next to his ear and the long drag of Atsumu’s nails down his hips as they shove his lingerie down to his heels, rendering him breathless. 

  
Atsumu holds his cock in position, right at Kiyoomi’s entrance, but doesn’t push in. It's enough to tease _but he needs more._ Kiyoomi almost sobs again, so close to begging. Instead, Atsumu leans over him again, taking his free hand and intertwining his fingers with Kiyoomi’s. He whispers, “I’m going to fuck you with your panties around your ankles.”  
  
His sentence is punctuated with a harsh thrust to push into Kiyoomi, and he could shout at the pleasure that wraps tightly around his cock.  
  


“You’re still so tight for me, baby,” Atsumu grunts, pain seeping through his arm. Kiyoomi’s nails are digging into his hand; he’s sure they’re drawing blood. Kiyoomi responds by canting his hips back, a tell tale sign to _move_ , and Atsumu obeys.  
  
Their rhythm is set fast, rough, dirty. Atsumu spares him no mercy, pounding into him so brutally so that he has to use both hands to hold onto Kiyoomi’s waist so he doesn’t go flying face-first into the wall. Every time he thrusts in, Kiyoomi emits little moans, and sometimes they’re hisses of _harder_ or _faster_ or _oh, fuck me right there, Atsumu_ .  
  
His clothes trap him in, conserve all the heat of his body until he’s drenched in sweat and Kiyoomi is just a catalyst, melting hard pools of lust in his eyes. That’s when Atsumu grabs a fist full of the skirt bunched up around Kiyoomi’s waist and pushes it up his back, pale skin exposing itself inch by inch.  
  
“Fuck,” he curses, drilling into Kiyoomi faster and faster so that the slap of skin against skin sounds like one perpetual scream.  
  
“There!” Kiyoomi cries when he angles himself differently. “Fuck me right there, Atsumu.”  
  
The smirk doesn’t slip from his face after that.  
  
The arousal brewing in Kiyoomi’s belly comes to a boiling point, about to tip over into the brink of an orgasm, so he reaches between his legs and makes a grab for his cock hanging heavy against the lace fabric. “No, no,” Atsumu quickly slaps his hand away, arrogance seeping through his voice. “You’re going to come without touching, like the good cockslut you are. You're going to come from my cock alone.”  
  
Kiyoomi nods dazedly, a gleam over his eyes as Atsumu fucks him even harder. He knows Atsumu is about to come—the sloppy snap of his hips, the way his hands are pressing harder into Kiyoomi’s back, nails digging into his skirt the same way they were his face a while ago.  
  


It’s all becoming sensory overload, the back of his head tingling and his nerves frayed with the electricity of flesh against flesh, and the pain the counter induces by cutting into his soft stomach. Pair that with the way his panties rub the sensitive skin of his cock and he’s coming hard, eyes closing and hole clenching around Atsumu.  
  


The pressure has Atsumu releasing too, not bothering to pull out to come on his back like he might have some other day. He needs to be inside Kiyoomi, to remind him every time he moves his legs who was inside him early and how good he fucked him.

  
  
They stand still for a while, trying to catch the breaths that are zooming past their lungs. Atsumu’s hands unfurl from the satin material of his skirt and that’s when Kiyoomi decides to turn around and brush his lips over Atsumu’s chastely, in such stark contrast to the filthy words oozing from his mouth earlier.

  
  
“You should dress up like this more often,” Atsumu smiles contentedly against him, moving to trap him against the counter again and rubbing his waist a little too gentle. “It’s hot.”

  
  
“You know what else would be hot?” Kiyoomi runs his tongue over Atsumu’s lips, cajoling him to where he wants him to be, and Atsumu moans in acknowledgement. “If you dressed up in this instead.” 

  
“Maybe one day,” Atsumu agrees half-heartedly. His finger hooks under the choker wrapped around Kiyoomi’s neck and pulls, making it cut into the back of his neck. “But for now, let’s just have some fun.”

####

**Author's Note:**

> cookies to everyone who reached this far. let me know your thoughts aha! i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> let's be friends uwu <3 I'm @sadbottomihours on twt and cc.


End file.
